Wolfram's Kitty
by AirKnitter
Summary: A selfish prince finds a defenseless kitten. What will he do? Warning, death, but not the guys. New and imoroved, no underlining!


Wolfram's Kitty

By: AirKnitter

A/N: I don't know why, but this seems like a cute story idea. Anyways, read and review!

Disclaimer: sheesh. Like my friend says, if you post on this site, you don't own it.

Warning: death, but not one of the guys. It's sad, but it gets better. Scout's honor!

Wolfram's Kitty

It was a cold winter's evening that found the commander of the Bielefeld regiment marching his troops homewards, back to the castle and warm beds. They had been detained at the borders, thanks to a massive blizzard that chilled even the hottest of the fire Mazoku. The troops stopped at a farm, and requested use of the barn and some hay for their horses.

After the farmer's candle went out in the upstairs bedroom, Wolfram took the first watch, a lonely job. He stood there breathing on his hands, his fur lined leather gloves not offering much aid to frigid temperatures, when he heard a soft mewing noise coming from a snow bank off to his right.

Wolfram eased around it, following the sounds to the source; a small kitten that wasn't old enough to be separated from its mama. There was a nest of sorts, the other three babies were dead already. His heart broke, and he lifted the tiny life and went back to his post, standing just inside of the door out of the harsh wind.

"You poor baby," he murmured, cooing to the cold little body as he tried to dry it with his scarf, "I'll bet you're just freezing to death." a small tin mess kit cup full of fresh milk was thrust into his line of sight. His second-in-command had milked a cow to feed the wee one.

"Here sir. Dip your handkerchief corner into the milk so he can suck it out. It'll have to do." he said, as he watched the fierce blond trying to save a kitten. At first, the kitten wouldn't be tempted, but after some coaxing, he finally took it.

Several minutes later, the lieutenant took over the watch, and Wolfram tucked the kitten into his parka, and under his tunic so he'd stay warm. He named him Yuuri Jr., because he was just as helpless as the king, and they'd both die without him.

Two days later, they marched into the courtyard of Covenant Castle proudly, though they were exhausted, both mentally and physically. Wolfram inquired after the king only to discover that he'd gone to Earth. That was fine with the blond, he had a kitten to look after, and he didn't need the added distraction that Yuuri Senior always seemed to perpetrate.

He had emptied out his jewellery casket and lined it with an old shirt that was shredded during duelling practice, and then he fed Y.J and laid the sleeping kitten down.

The next morning, he awoke and looked over at the still form, and when he picked him up, found the tiny thing cold. He had passed quietly during the night, and it broke Wolfram's heart.

Yuuri ran into the bedchamber and found a sobbing Wolfram, holding a cloth covered something. He gave him a reassuring squeeze, and took the dead kitten from his trembling hands.

"I'll see that he is buried in the garden next to the willow tree and pond, ok?" he eased out of the room to see to the tiny funeral.

Two Weeks Later….

Yuuri was running through the castle carrying a basket, clearing exited. His guards were having a hard time keeping pace with the over exuberant king. He finally reached the room that was used for Wolfram's art studio, and he threw open the door.

"Wolf! I got you a gift!" he took the pallet and brush from the pale fingers and handed the basket to him. "this is for you. I know that you were upset when your kitty cat died, so I found you another one. I hope you like it." he finished with a gasping breath. He was nervously watching the blond as he opened the top of the basket.

Wolf looked inside at the inside and squealed when he saw what was within. It was a little tiger cub with sapphire eyes. The little thing was freshly weaned, and was a runt from birth. The Royal Zoo was going to put it down, but the king saved him, and thought him a perfect gift for the grieving prince.

"Yuuri, he's gorgeous! What is his name?" he asked, as he picked the cub up, petting his silky white fur.

"Well, that is up to you. I'm not trying to replace the other kitten, just trying to help you cause I know how it feels, and-" he was silenced with a kiss from candy pink lips.

You talk too much. I thank you for the gift. I love him. His name shall beee…..hmmm…." he thought out loud for a moment, "Reesaire! That's the perfect name for him."

Yuuri just rolled his eyes at that, but said nothing. He allowed another kiss before asking, "so what did you name the other kitten? You never told me, so I never got a stone engraved. It was Reesaire, wasn't it?"

Wolf just mumbled, and walked out the door with his cub in his arms. Yuuri rolled his eyes again, and just followed his fiancée as usual.

The End!

A/N: ok, kind of sad, but sweet, right? My next door neighbors had a cat that birthed some babies under the porch, but there was a cold snap, and the poor things all froze. It made me sad, so I wanted a happy/sad fic. If you liked it, drop a review. If you didn't, BITE ME!

Love, AirKnitter


End file.
